


Broken Boy

by xpunkpistols



Category: Bang Bang You’re Dead (2002)
Genre: F/M, bang bang you’re dead, ocxcanon, tcc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpunkpistols/pseuds/xpunkpistols
Summary: Just a short one shot/ imagine  with Sean shipped with my character Arlene. Shoutout to my gf Jen for helping me as well.
Relationships: Sean/Original character





	Broken Boy

Sean hurriedly slammed his locker shut, fearing more jocks would approach him. That was the last thing he needed at the moment. Grabbing his stuff, the Trog leader headed towards his first period class, well aware it was gray and raining outside. It always rained in Rivervale, Ohio, the small, dull town he currently lived in. Well, the weather wasn’t too well because Christmas was coming up and Sean didn’t know if he had anyone for the holidays. The blond tended to experience seasonal depression during the winter months.

“Mr. Stevens, you’re late! Take a seat right now! If your grades keep slipping, young man, you’re going to stay after school and we’re going to have a long talk with you, and don’t bother talking back or it’s a detention!” The teacher, Miss Zears snapped, turning to write notes on the blackboard. Sean rolled his eyes, giving an emotionless sigh in response. 

“You know, Zears, there’s a lot of similarities between school and prison. For one, the strict dress code, the strong preying on and taking advantage of the weak. The set times to eat and exercise, How we’re all turned into little mindless drones serving the arrogant little pigs who run this shithole in unison..I’d say since I’ve already done fourteen years in this little institution we call school...And then I’m expected to do four more..fuck that...I could do a few more life sentences.” Sean’s voice was soft and calm, despite the rage he kept inside. Oh well, Sean had become numb to it.

“And you know what? Fuck you, fuck the principal, fuck all your little jock servants who score a touchdown and give you the cheap little thrill you wish you had when you were in high school because you just couldn’t stand to not conform!” Sean got up from his seat and walked out, shoulders slumped as the other students gasped in awe.  
Sean then saw the top jock, Brad Lynch, messing with his crush, Arlene Sanders. Sean loved everything about her from her compassion to her laid back and accepting personality. Her fiery red hair and beautiful smile lit up his world. She was always willing to stand up for him and they had each other’s back. Now Sean would tell you he was broken if you asked, but being around her? She had really healed him. She helped him when he was suicidal, and it filled him with such a rage to see her being bullied. Currently, the jocks were trying to touch her hair and tease her by flirting. 

“Hey! You messing with Arlene again? Fuck off from her.” Sean stood in front of Arlene protectively, giving Brad a kick in the stomach. It was such a harsh, powerful kick that Arlene had never seen him give anyone before.  
“Ow fuck!” Brad grabbed his stomach, glaring at Sean. “Aww is your little domestic terrorist boyfriend here to save you?” He mocked with a smirk once he’d regained confidence. Sean glared harder. “You can fuck with me all you went, but once you touch her it’s over.” A growl rumbled in his throat as he tried to make himself look taller and more intimidating. 

Arlene looked up at him, smiling softly. “Yeah, thanks! I’m kinda used to it by now, but I appreciate you sticking up for me. They’re more dirty pigs than they are people,” Arlene laughed, taking Sean’s arm. 

Sean smiled back. “You said it!  
Hey, wanna ditch class? There’s a little beautifully lit Christmas place since the holidays are coming up. We can go see the lights and get ice cream too,” he smiled. 

“I’d love to! Do I need to bring money, or?” Arlene’s smile grew. 

Sean shook his head, laughing. “Nah, don’t you worry! It’s all on me.”

Later, Sean and Arlene were talking, sitting next to each other and just enjoying the way the lights looked at night. While the two shared their banana split, They were laughing as the cheesy song “All I Want For Christmas Is You” by Mariah Carey was playing. Sean then noticed Arlene was covering her face with her hair, timidly. Sean frowned, convinced something was wrong. “You okay, Arlene? You seem like something’s troubling you, what’s up?” He asked, taking her hand. 

“Oh..Promise you won’t be weirded out?”

“I swear on my life, Arlene.” Sean said, the look of concern remaining on his face. His blue eyes burned with worry for her. 

“It’s this.” Arlene moved her red locks out of the way to reveal a scar running down her face. It was stitched up and there was evidence it had been given to her by someone. 

“I know, It looks horrible!” She sobbed. 

“Arlene, there’s absolutely nothing that could ever make you look horrible! You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen, inside and out. You’ve made me laugh and smile in a way I’ve never had. You’ve always been there for me and I see how your beautiful soul shines through. Your scars make you who you are, and you want me to prove you’re beautiful and amazing?” Sean leaned in to kiss her, their eyes meeting for wonderful seconds. 

Sean never broke his gaze with hers as he kissed her all over her face, eventually giving her the most loving and passionate kiss on the lips one could imagine. As their lips locked and Arlene kissed back , Sean could tell it was love. 

“I love you, Arlene” Sean whispered as they broke the kiss. 

“I love you too, Sean! I always have but I was too shy to admit it because I didn’t know for sure if you felt the same,” Arlene confessed, blushing.

Sean laughed. “I guess I was pretty shy too! I thought a girl like you was way out of my league. But you’re the best Christmas gift I’ve ever received.” 

Arlene chuckled. “You really mean that? C’mere Trog boy!” The two kissed again and then Sean flinched when he sensed someone taking a picture. Afraid it was a jock, Sean lifted his head up, scared. 

“Oh, I’m sorry did I scare you?” Trevor laughed. Sean sighed in relief. “Privacy a new concept to you much, Trev?” “Hey you’re in a public place! I just wanted to thank you for helping me and Jenny,” he chuckled.

Sean rolled his eyes. “Technically but there’s no one around but us! And you’re welcome. We got in trouble together, man.” 

“Yeah, I just had to capture this moment of you two, dude . “

“Hey Trevor! How’s Jenny?” Arlene giggled. 

“She’s doing good! Congrats to the new couple,” he said showing them the picture of them kissing. Sean took the Polaroid picture and looked at it. “This looks great! I’m so happy I have you for the holidays.” Sean said cuddling Arlene. 

The two then kissed again, and Sean smiled into it. He was a broken boy and she’d fixed him. And he’d fixed her. There was nothing that could heal him better than the love of someone who cared.


End file.
